The Change in My Life
by narutofan96sasuke
Summary: Sakura is moving again. This time her dad promises her that they will stay till she graduates. But what will she be faced with in this new place? 1 chapter to be up soon. For now just my Authors Note. FIRST CHAPTER UP!
1. Author Note

Alright people! Its a new year and a new me! I have plans to update sooner. Unfortaunatly, my internet was still down so these updates came later then I expected. So I give you two new stories,(One DBGT and one that was deleted that I perfected and brought back.) two new chapters of The Sleepover Mishappening..(The last two mind you) A new chapter of Temptations, a new chapter of KHSH and a new chapter of Sakura's New has been a lonely year without the internet but now thats it is back, Im happy! TTFN Fanfiction Family. Dont forget to pm and review! :^)

Ok. Just so you know Sakura's New School is discontinued. But if you liked that story,(which I bet it sucked..) I am making a new revised longer version. (But not before I upload my other new stories that were mentioned above.) It's called The Change in My Life.

OH and to you Pair of Kings fans, as you know, Brady and Makayla just kissed and now Mitchel Musso(Brady)is getting taken off the of a DUI. Look on the internet.(WHY DOES EVERY GOOD THING DIE YOUNG?)

*A favor from your fellow author*

BTW, Who here likes One Piece? I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE One Piece... Anyway I ask that because even though One Piece doesn't come on in america anymore,(Atleast not in my part... Does it come on where you guys live?) they still dub it in english and make the manga. But they don't make the video games. How bootleg is that? If you want to get One Piece games in america and anywhere else, tell me. Im going to see if I can do something about it. I simply, no, majorly love One Piece better than anything else.(for now anyways) Anyway,on a different topic, if you guys have some awesome One Piece imaages, i'd love to see them. Im making anime videos for youtube and I need more images. Perferably One Piece(of course) Naruto, Bleach, Air Gear, Kanon, Inuyasha, Deltora Quest, Rosario + Vampire, Kingdom Hearts, Full Metal Alchemist(Brotherhood), Heavens Lost Property, Hellsing Ultimate(OVA) Ikki Tousen, Kenichi and Dragon Ball(Z,GT) and any other anime you guys can think. Just tell me the name with the picture. Gozaimasu Tomodachis! (Bows politly) 


	2. Ch1The Move A New Home and A New School

Whats up Fanfiction. This is a new story of mine. I hope its like able. Its kind of a remake of Sakura's New School but it won't contain a sleepover... For some reason, if you noticed, my stories have all contained sleepovers.. I sorta did that and I wasn't really aware of what I was doing. Anyway. This story should be good...Anyway,here's hoping...{I Love Luffy X Nami} Pirate King and Queen forever! If you agree, pm me. Please? Cookies?

Disclamier: I dont own Naruto.

Chapter 1: The Move A New Home and A New School

Sakura was apart of a family that never stayed in one living spot. Her father worked at a job that caused for him to change locations at a moments notice. The longest she lived in a place was 3 years. That was before her fathers boss fell ill and the company forced him and many other works to move if they wanted to keep their jobs.

Sakura's mom, of course, was ok with this considering how it brought plenty of money into their angered Sakura a bit, however because as soon as she got comfortable with her new friends, her father would speak the bad news. He would always say, "We will stay her longer, I promise." Even though he was right, the time was still short.

Now here she was riding in the back of her fathers van, again, letting her ipod drown out the coversation being made ahead of her as she made her way to a new place. It was only 4 hours from where see original lived which was still bad since she still couldn't visit her old friends.

She sighed removing her headphones. "Dad, how much longer?" She asked impatiently.

"Only an hour left dear." He said softly. "Do you want to stop and eat?" He asked speaking to both Sakura and her mom.

The both agreed to this and they ended up stopping at a place call The Hibiki Rock. It was a buffet sat there for about a good hour conversating and eating, enjoying themselves, basically, like a happy family. It was a little after noon when the left the place and found their new home.

Sakura grabbed her carry-able bags and decide to go on ahead inside the took note of everything as she stepped in the front door. The house was could only be described as such, maeby a little more. The house was two times bigger inside than it was out. It was a tad bit on the fancy side as well. It had a giant kitchen with a huge stove, two sinks, big cabniets on each side of the room, above and on the ground. Then there was the refidgerator, deep freezer and microwave that was transported by the delivery truck already setup.

The living room was huge and connected to the living room making the flat screen TV visable from the dinning table. The love seat and couch that were in their old house was already set up as well.

Sakura continued her little lone tour going to the room that was around the cornor from the kitchen. This most likely would be her parents room. It was fairly big and had their bed in it. The bathroom connected to the room was made for had two sinks, one on the left side and one on the right side. it had a shower and a jaccuzi-bathtub.

She left her parents room and traveled upstairs. There were 8 doors all of which lead to different rooms. one door lead to a room Sakura assumed would probaly be a game,exercise or guest room. One lead to the addict. One lead to a closet which was walk in. One lead to a short hallway then another door and room which Sakura decided to claim as then carried on to the next room.

"What a big house." She murmured opening another door which lead to a bathroom. The next door lead to another closet which wasn't a walk in and had shelves like it was made for towels and papers. The next door lead to another bedroom and the last door was another bathroom. "Damn when that company moves my father they make sure he's living big." Sakura saud walking back downstairs. She ran into her father who was still bringing nboxes into the house and putting them in the cornor with the ones the moving truck delivered.  
"So honey, how do you like the house?" He asked full of curosity. "It's awsome dad, from what I see, its very huge and spacey."  
"Great, just how I wanted it. Now every one can have their own room when the need the time to indugle in themselves." He smiled.

Sakura smiled back."I'll help carry boxes in the rooms" She said picking up one of her parents littler boxes and carrying to their room since it was the closest. Her mother walked in and also helped carry boxes to the rooms.

By the time eleven pm rolled around, they had everything set up the way they wanted it. "Alright, who's hungry?" Her mother asked. "Me!" Sakura screamed.  
"I am to." Her father agreed.  
"Alright lets go out to eats a celebration of getting our house fixed in one night." Her mother smiled.

They got in the car (which was now clean like everything else) and drove off to find a good eatting spot. The found a place called Tomodachi's which served all types of food.  
Sakura's mother got some rice with miso soup and chicken(O_o), her father got Chicken with fries and so fish and chips(O_o) while Sakura just settled for a hambuger.

They went back home after awhile considering how they were all very tired after working for almost 12 hours straight. When they got home Sakura went straight up to her room.

"Sakura honey, don't forget tommorrow is your first day of school!" Her mom shouted up the stairs.

"Ok mom!" Sakura yawned. She was feeling fairly tired and could careless about anything right now. She turned her ipod on and dirfted asleep to the music.

*The next morning*

"SAKURA!" Her mother screamed as Sakura rubbed her eyes. "Time to wake up." She said more gently. "What is it mom?" "We have to go and register you in school today."  
"Do we have to? Can't this wait until tommorow?" Sakura asked sleeply.  
"No it can't." He mother said. "Go and splash some hot water on you face and take you shower." You still have a good two hours.

Sakura dragged out of her bed and went to the shower. After she finished, She was wearing a yellow short sleved shirt and blue jeans. She walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. She found breakfast on the table which was a hot blueberry muffin with a glass of chocolate milk. Sakura smiled and take a bit out of the muffin.

"Come on honey lets go." Her father said as Sakura glupped the last of her chocolate milk.  
"Coming dad." She smiled ranning after him."Mom is already in the car?"  
"Yea she is." He said.

*At Ichizu High(The school)*

"So your Sakura's parents?" The principal Tsunade said. "By the look of the things I got on her, Sakura seems like a amazing student."

"She is. Sakura is a good student who keeps up her grades despite how much we move." Sakura's mom explained.

"Well here you said handing her mom some papers. "Give this to Sakura,this is her class list."

"Thanks." Her mother said.  
Tsunade ran off yell at some kid who was climbing on the lockers. "HEY GET YOUR ASS DOWN!"

Sakura mom handed her the list. "Thanks mom."Sakura smiled. "We will see you after school honey." Her father hugged her.  
Her mother hugged as well. "See you later sweetie."  
"Bye." Sakura walked off in the direction of her class.

She stepped into the class and the first thing she noticed was the teacher wasn't there.  
"TEME! STOP BEING AN ASS AND GIVE ME BACK MY LUNCH MONEY!" A boy in a orange t shirt and black jeans screamed.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" A blonde headed girl screamed at the boy who whimpered and sat down. A boy in a black shirt and jeans ignored him.  
Naruto, she presummed, got up and walked over to her. "Hey my name is Naruto U-zu-maki!" He said putting on a smile."And this is Sasuke. He's a teme." Naruto gestured to Sasuke.  
"Hi Naruto." Sakura said smiling. He seemed like an intreseting kid.

"Hello class, sorry i'm late, I got stuck in traffic due to a-" "Save it Kakashi-sensei." The blonde girl said. "Besides, can't you see you have a new student?"  
"Oh I know." He glanced at Sakura."Goodmorning, I bet your Sakura right?" "Yes sir."  
"Well, you can have a seat right between these two boys." He said.  
Sakura followed Naruto and Sasuke back to where their seats were.

"Hi Sakura,i,m Ino." The blonde girl smiled at her.  
"Hi Ino." Sakura answered back. "You should sit with me and my friends during way you can meet some new people." Ino chimed.

"Sure." Sakura agreed.

*At lunch*  
"Come on Sakura-chan! You have to sit by me!" Naruto screamed.  
"No she's sitting by us." Ino said pulling Sakura over where she was. "Besides, we all sit at the same table any way Naruto." "I want her to sit by us."Naruto whined.  
"This is Hinata."Ino said pointing to a girl with light purple eyes, ignoring Naruto." "H-h-hi." Hinata said timidly.  
"Hi Hinata." Sakura smiled at her.  
Ino introduced everyone else and by the middle of lunch, Sakura felt like she really belonged there.

**************  
Tell me what you think. Should I continue? :) Or give up. :( Looking forward to you answers fanfictioners!


	3. Authors Note Please Read

So, as I know. You guys want updates. I thank you for taking your time and reading my stories. I know I'm not the best of authors, but I do try. So, I'm going to make a promise, My birthday is on the 17 of September. I promise you that I will have my One Piece one shot, my Sleepover Mishappening last chapter and my The Change in My Life second chapter up by then. I will try to also update a story, ( the ones left of course.) Of your choice. This Authors note has been added as a new chapter to all my stories so I will get everyones reviews... Tell me. Out of the remaining three, which do you want updated by the 17? My Jarudo story?  
My DBGT story?  
My Konoha High story?

It's up too you.

SO now, I'm off to draw my images of my fav anime and couple.. One Piece.. Luffy and Nami.. (I draw good but it takes too long.. ) Well see you guys in the next chapters! Again~ Thanks for all your support, you guys are the best! 


	4. Please Read

Hey Guys guess what? I GOT TO SEE JUSTIN BIEBER N CONCERT! Also, I am running for Teenager of The Year! Wish me good luck! Oh and also.. the next chapter of all these stories will be update as soon as possible! School isn't going well for me so I barely have time to type or brainstrom ideas to type.. Also the computer in my room is broken... Again... So I have to share with my brother.. Who some of you on here may know as bloodkunai.. Btw, If you don't, while your waiting on my stories to be updated, go and check out his.. In my defense, he is a MUCH better author than I am.. SO just incase I don't get back to you guys before January, Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas, Kawanza, Hanuuka(Sorry if it's spelt wrong) and what ever else is celebrated before January. I just want to say to last things. First off. I am loving Fairy Tail now.. So it is very hard to make the choice if it or One Piece is my favorite anime at the time... What you should know is that I am working on a Fairy Tail story but I am not so up to date with the anime or manga so it might be a New Years story so I can get caught up.. Second thing is, Thank you all for being so very patient with me and inspiring me to not give up on this little... hobby or whatever it may be called.. Thank you all so much for your support and time!

So that's it I have to go and if you did take the tim out of your busy life to read this Authors Note, do me a favor and type in the box below and leave a review of your thoughts! 


End file.
